hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels: Bash Arena
Hot Wheels Bash Arena for PC that challenges players to dodge and crash into opponents with performance varied Hot Wheels cars in a last car standing, interactive demolition derby-style competition. The game features 20 authentic Hot Wheels cars to unlock and control in six dynamic multi-level arenas full of hazards. Vehicles will gather real-time damage while in competition, and can use more than 20 offensive and defensive power-ups to restore their condition. As players advance through the Bash Arena championship, they work their way toward the ultimate goal of induction into the Hot Wheels Bash Arena Hall of Fame. Gameplay As mentioned above, the game is a demolition derby style game, with popular cars such as Evil Twin, Muscle Tone, and XS-IVE appearing as playable cars. The game has many types of traps, that assist you in destroying cars. The game also has a sort of "Boss Battle" at the end of the arena. this Boss car will be more powerful than the other cars, such as the School Bus and Muscle Tone. In the case of Mars Base and Stadium, there are multiple cars. Each reagular arena has a bonus key hidden in hard to reach places. These keys unlock Secret Arenas, where the aim is to destroy all the crates on the stage. Beating all the secret arenas unlocks a car. Each regular arena has letters that unlock a car if you collect them. after you collect the letters, gold and silver cups appear. Collect all the cups in all the stages, you unlock a car. In the game, you start out with 2 cars; Hooligan and Muscle Tone. Each have their strengths and weaknesses. As most cars are pretty weak when you unlock them, so it has an upgrade system, based on points. The car's abilities are measured by stars. 1 being worst and 5 being best. There are 3 unlocking classes; Unlock by bash all cars in an arena, Unlock by collecting the letters in an arena, and special. List of Castings Features in Hot Wheels: Bash Arena: The game has over 20 cars to unlock and select from. Here is a list of them. *Hooligan *Muscle Tone *Track T *Monoposto *Maelstrom *Shredster *Surfin' School Bus *Sooo Fast *Mega-Duty *Evil Twin *Ambulance *Screamin' Hauler *Cabbin' Fever *Phantastique *School Bus *Super Tuned *Krazy 8s *Vulture *XS-IVE *Hammered Coupe NOTE: The Monoposto is the only car that Doesn't appear as an enemy. And CAT Forklift is an unplayable car which is driven by AI enemies at Fright Deck Level. Traps In bash arena, all the stages have special traps, some that set opponents on fire, others that crush them. Here is a list of them and their variations. Fire Machine A large machine planted in the ground that periodically lights a fire. If a car drives through it, it will catch on fire. Variations *Normal - A large black machine with a flame symbol on it.- appears in Practice arena, and Stadium *Tune-Up pit - Similar in appearence to a repair shop tune up pit, appears in Junkyard. *Coal pit - A large spot of embers, appears in Shark Island Fire Jet Similar to the fire machine, these spray concentrated jets of fire at passing cars. Variations *Jet Fighter - A Jet fighter that sprays blue flames from it's engine, resembles the F/A-18E/F Hornet and appears in Fright Deck *Shark Statue - A large stone statue of a shark, facing downward, it sprays fire from it's mouth periodically, appears in Shark Island *Space Ship - A large martian UFO, which floats up and begins to fire a ray from it's underside, that causes massive damage, appears in Mars Base *Laser Cannon - A laser cannon set into the rocks, that sets a flame anything that drives through it, appears in Mars Base *Normal - appears in Stadium. Stages In bash arena, there are 6 normal arenas, as well as 5 secret ones. *Hot Wheels: Bash Arena *Download Hot Wheels: Bash Arena Hot Wheels Bash arena